1. Field
Implementations described herein relate generally to a tufting machine and, more specifically, to a drive link system for use in a tufting machine.
2. Related Art
Conventional tufting machines are provided with series of drive link systems for effecting movement of a looper or hook assembly to loop or hook the yarn as the yarn is cut. Each drive link system includes a cast steel rocker arm, a single steel drive link containing lubrication ports, needle bearings coupled to the drive link, a pair of dowel pins, and a goose neck. Due to this single-link design, conventional drive link systems have poor rigidity, and frequent adjustment is required to maintain a high level of production quality. Thus, if conventional tufting machines are not regularly adjusted, there is an increased likelihood that low-quality goods will be produced. Along with the adjustment of the tufting machine, the lubrication ports of the drive link must be refilled with oil or other lubrication. Additionally, the weight of the rocker arm and drive link cause high levels of vibration at high operating speeds, making it difficult to operate conventional tufting machines at the high speeds required for modern tufting operations.
Thus, there is a need in the pertinent art for drive link systems that have sufficient rigidity to reduce the frequency of tufting machine adjustments. There is a further need in the art for drive link systems that do not require repeated lubrication. There is still a further need in the art for drive link systems that are light enough to function with minimal vibration at the high machine speeds required for a wide range of tufting operations.